Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to devices used to transport or tow heavy objects.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheeled dolly for transporting heavy objects or luggage. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a convertible handle for a wheeled dolly that is configured to change from a standard position to an alternative position that is more comfortable to the user.
Various devices have been used to assist people in transporting objects that are either too heavy or bulky to carry comfortably without assistance. A common example of such device is known to many as a luggage cart or a suitcase dolly. Luggage carts typically include a small frame with a handle and a single pair of parallel wheels. An object to be transported, often a suitcase or file box, is placed upon the frame and held in place, either by straps, elastic cords, or by its own weight. The user then grasps the handle and tilts the cart about the axis of the wheels until a substantial portion of the weight of the object is supported by the wheels. Once in this position, the user is able to pull and maneuver the cart with ease from one location to another. The weight of the object is substantially carried by the pair of wheels which, when coupled to the frame by proper bushings or bearings, enables the user of the luggage cart to transport objects that would otherwise be too difficult or heavy to carry. The single pair of parallel wheels gives the luggage cart increased maneuverability, thus enabling the user to direct their objects through crowded or obstructed areas easily. Luggage carts are preferably designed to be collapsed into a reduced profile so as to enable the user to more easily transport the device. Typically, the frame folds together while the handle apparatus collapses, often telescopically, into a shortened position. Once compacted, the luggage cart is capable of being easily transported, often taking up little more space than a portable computer.
Frequently, containers that are expected to transport relatively heavy objects are manufactured with a cart of this type integral to the container design. A common example of a container of this design is the xe2x80x9ctravelerxe2x80x9d design suitcase. Such a case includes a set of integrated wheels at its bottom and a retractable handle at its top. Once a traveler reaches his or her destination, they are then able to extend the handle, tilt the suitcase about the axis of the integral wheels, and transport the case by grasping and pulling the handle. Frequently, such a case will include a provision, in the form of hooks or accessory platforms, that enables the attachment of other bags to the wheeled case. This design is a favorite among travelers that must carry more than one bag thus enabling them to transport all of their luggage using a single handled device.
One drawback to the luggage carts and traveler suitcases currently available on the market is the limited amount of comfort they allow the operator. While great advances have been made to increase the durability and compactability of such carts, little has been done to improve their ergonomic characteristics. Particularly, most luggage carts and wheeled suitcases include a handle that is substantially parallel to the axis of rotation about which the wheels rotate. This requires the user to pull the device with their hand in either a palms-up or palms-down position. While such a position for the handle may be acceptable for some users, others find such a position uncomfortable, if not painful, during extended periods of use. A collapsible luggage cart or traveler suitcase with a retractable handle having improved ergonomics than what is currently available would be highly desirable and beneficial to consumers. The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an adaptable handle for dollies, luggage carts, and suitcases that is configured to accommodate an assortment of positions. The adaptable handle includes secondary grip extensions that are disposed within the contours of a traditionally-shaped handle and are capable of attaining a more comfortable, extended grasping position than a traditional handle. The extended, or forward-facing, position of the convertible handle allows the user to switch from a palms-up (or palms-down) grasping position to a palms-inward position that emulates the grip a snow skier makes on a ski pole.
Furthermore, once in the extended position, the handle of the present invention can be configured in a wide assortment of extension angles to increase the comfort to the user. The features, above and collectively, provide substantial ergonomic advantages and allow for longer, more comfortable periods of use.